Cursed Words
'Cursed Words '(jugon) is a cursed technique that strengthens and enforces whatever words the user speaks, compelling the person hearing those words to act or be acted upon by another person or object. It is used predominantly by the Inumaki Clan. Cursed words are distinct from incantations, such as the incantation to create curtains. Known possessors of this technique are Toge Inumaki. Description In order to use the cursed technique, the cursed words user must either use a cursed tool with certain seals on it or have these seals placed on themselves. For example, Toge Inumaki has seals placed on his cheeks and tongue. and the Serpent Eyes and Fang tool created by the Inumaki clan and used by Yuta Okkotsu also has this seal on its side (Chapter 41, Prequel Chapter 4). It is unclear whether this can be artificially done or whether the sorcerer must be born with this seal. The cursed words user will say words or a command and infuse these words or sounds with cursed energy (Chapter 41). This will then compel the listener to act or be acted upon as commanded - for instance, to stop moving, or to be crushed (Chapter 46). The level or strength of compulsion on the subject of the cursed technique depends on the skill of the cursed words user (Chapter 33). Strengths * The stronger and more skilful the sorcerer is who uses this technique, the stronger the compulsion will be (Chapter 33). * Cursed words cannot be avoided by civilians, curses, or sorcerers unaware of how to protect themselves. * Due to the versatility of language, the cursed words user has great versatility in combat. Weaknesses * Using cursed words takes a physical toll on the user's body. The stronger the language or words used by the cursed words user, the worse the side effects are. At worst, the cursed words may actually backfire on the sorcerer using it (Chapter 33). Furthermore, overuse of the technique can result in sore throats, coughing up blood, and/or an inability to speak (Chapter 46). * Because of the volatile nature of cursed words, sorcerers who use this technique tend to limit their language to certain safe words. This limits their ability to participate in day to day life and communicate with others. Where children manifest this technique, this can be particularly difficult to control and may result in significant harm to those around to the child cursed words user. * Other sorcerers can protect themselves from cursed words by manipulating a portion of their flow of cursed energy to concentrate around the area from the ear to the brain to protect this area and prevent the cursed energy from the words from penetrating (Chapter 41). Side Effects * As previously mentioned, cursed words take a physical toll on the user's body. This can be remedied with cough syrup or cough medicine. * Cursed words users tend to be quiet people or use coded language, as a result of their inability to converse normally with others. Known Users * Toge Inumaki Category:Cursed Techniques